The present invention relates to a rotor of an electrical machine,                wherein the rotor has a rotor laminated core connected to a rotor shaft of the rotor in a rotationally-fixed manner,        wherein the rotor laminated core extends from a first axial end face of the rotor laminated core to a second axial end face of the rotor laminated core when viewed in the direction of an axis of rotation of the rotor laminated core,        wherein the rotor laminated core has recesses that are distributed around the axis of rotation and extend from the first axial end face to the second axial end face when viewed in the direction of the axis of rotation.        
The present invention furthermore relates to an electric machine                wherein the electric machine has a stator and a rotor,        wherein the rotor is mounted in bearings so that it can be rotated about an axis of rotation of the rotor.        
Rotors of this type and electric machines of this type are generally known.
In the prior art the rotor laminated core is affixed to the rotor shaft. The so-called bundling pressure is applied via rotor pressure rings which are positioned on the two end faces of the rotor laminated core. The bundling pressure is transmitted via the rotor pressure rings to the rotor shaft. The bundling pressure causes a deflection of the rotor pressure rings. The rotor pressure rings must therefore be embodied so as to be accordingly stable in order to avoid an excessive deflection of the rotor pressure rings.